Welcome to New York!
by Unknown Souldreamer
Summary: In the Empire State, there's always problems. When they involve the five boroughs and their owner, the seemingly stuck-up New York, that's another story altogether. This is the story. Reviews are appreciated!


_(Disclaimer: As always, the awesome Axis Powers Hetalia doesn't belong to me. And as usual, I wish it did.)_

_(A/N: Slight language. Satire. Etc. The norm for Hetalia, aye?)_

* * *

**Welcome to New York!**

**Prologue: It's Chaos as Usual**

_United Nations Building, New York City, New York_

_On a hot, summer day in contemporary June_

"Now, what do you guys propose we do to stop the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico?" a brown-haired, bespectacled man asked. He seemed to be leading a large group of approximately 200 or so people in an air-conditioned meeting room, with the way he acted around them.

"Well, BP _is_ my company. I could-" a blond, thick-eye browed man responded distastefully, before being cut off. In his mind, however, he just wanted that 'annoying twit', as he called America, to deal with it himself.

"England! Did I say you could speak?" America yelled out to him.

England groaned. _Stupid, annoying, bastard America. _He kept quiet, so America decided to rely on himself for the answer again.

"I say we make a giant hero! And an equally large vacuum cleaner for the hero to use! He'll suck up all the oil in no time!" America pointed to an image on a screen that was right behind him. It showed his idea, complete with his own lousy artwork. "No one can disagree with me," he finished triumphantly.

England snickered in the background while a young, tan woman with dark brown hair raised her hand swiftly. "I agree with Kuya America," Philippines said simply.

"What? That idiot? You're crazy, Phili!" a young man who looked somewhat similar to her, having tan skin, brown, determined eyes, and the same hair colour, screeched at her. Mexico, who was sitting next to his best friend, the Philippines, couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you just agreeing with him because-," Philippines clamped her hand over his mouth, "mghwhatthehellaremuffdoinggah."

"Even if the lovely Philippines does agree with America, I have to disagree. After all, it is _America_," a handsome, long-haired blond, spoke out.

"What? You can't disagree, Frenchman! Because I disagree as well!" England declared, standing up from his seat. In no time flat, sparks flew between the two, and France ultimately jumped on top of his rival to start the fight.

After several seconds passed, the two ceased their fighting, but only after an Asian man, with his long dark hair in a simple ponytail, shoved a bowl of food in front of them. "Try this instead of performing this mindless conflict, aru," China pressured.

"No," both responded as they resumed their bout.

"You guys should listen to China…" A tall, violet-eyed man stared at them. Once more did the two countries stop, but when they saw a dark, terrifying aura around Russia, they shook hands in truce and promptly returned to their seats.

Russia then smiled at China. "No need for thanks. I will ask, however, if you would like to become one with Mother Russia?"

China, politely as he could utter, "N-n-noo, it's fine, aru. Just fine…" And then he made a mad dash for the chair farthest away from the Russian.

Meanwhile, a blue-eyed blond with his hair slicked back spoke to his friend sitting nearby. "Japan, let someone else deal with this mess. I have Italy to figure out." Germany indicated the red-haired young-ish man who was whimpering in the corner. A nearly identical twin, only with darker hair, was towering over him with a bowl of pasta.

"Feliciano, stop being such a crybaby just because I took your damn pasta," South Italy scolded his twin.

"Pasta?" North Italy said in rote. But when he saw his best friend right behind his brother, his expression changed. "Doitsu! You're here to save me!"

"What?" South Italy turned around, seeing the German. "Crap, it's Kraut," he said, making a quick exit.

The entire scene of fighting, arguing, muffled thoughts, and pasta was all being viewed by five teenagers outside the room, in hunched positions at the door. "Damn, doesn't that Germany look _fine_ in his suit?" An African American girl whispered, or at least tried to, to the others.

"Shut up, Ava! If we get caught, I swear on this island, I'll-" A Native American teen lectured, before, a hyper Italian girl jumped in.

"Relax, Joseph! No sweat! Big people like them usually ignore the boroughs of New York 'cause we're little compared to them." The dirty blond said.

"I know you guys are generally ignored, no offense," Joseph looked at their faces, which we thankfully, expressionless to his speech, "but I'm not. I'm Manhattan, the Big Apple, the City of Lights, the City That Never Sleeps, etcetera, and etcetera. They'll notice me, especially-" A woman only two years older than him stared at him viciously.

"New York," The above mentioned completed.

"Oh, shit." Was it in chorus, or was it only Manhattan? We'll never know.

_City Hall, New York, New York_

Apparently, the five teens were in an office building of Manhattan's boss, facing the wrath of New York.

"When I say stay in City Hall until I'm done at United Nations, I mean stay in City Hall until I'm done at United Nations, Joseph Williams!" An extremely pissed New York screamed at her adopted son. "I though you were the most responsible one in this family. Was I really that wrong?"

"No, mother." Joseph responded, with no inch of sarcasm. Frankly, this angered the coifed brunette even more.

"Do I look that old? I only adopted you four hundred or so years ago! I'm New York, damnit! And I didn't even tell you to talk back!"

"It seems _mother_ here has been spending too much time with a certain hero, wouldn't you agree, Joseph?" The Italian teen sniggered.

"I heard that, Staten Island! Do you really need me to raise your borough's bridge toll again?"

Staten Island cursed under her breath. _Witch lady that she is. _"No, Linda, not at all," she smiled with fake intent.

New York blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then she spoke in a dangerously low voice, "Get out, all of you. Even you, Joseph. I'm deeply ashamed."

They all stand up from the couch and walk quietly to the door. Opening it…four teens ran for their lives out and back to their destined boroughs. One teen, however, looked back at the young woman who began to grab Tylenol out of her purse. "I have baby-sitting duty tomorrow again, right?" New York nodded, avoiding Manhattan's gaze. "Okay, then." He next closes the door and finally leaves the state in peace.

New York sighed out in relief. "Thank God…"

**The Empire State Side Stories**

**The Meeting of a State and her Borough; the Parting of a Colony and her Country**

_1609, on a ship nearing Manhattan Island_

"Netherlands, are we ever going to reach the New World?" a young girl said, but in deformed baby talk. She had unruly brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a maid's outfit. A baby New York, though nicknamed Amsterdam at the time, was staring up at her owner, the rogue Netherlands, with a questioning stare. Both were traveling to the New World when Netherlands's boss heard rumours of a potential country roaming there.

"Yes, Amsterdam," he was smoking, as usual, when he replied, "Don't you see the beaches ahead?"

"Nuh-huh! I'm short, remember?" Amsterdam cried out. She reached her hands out, expectantly, waiting for her owner to lift her up.

Netherlands sighed. _Such a cute girl…can't believe I'm going to leave her on the island without me. _He grabbed her from behind and placed her in his arms. "Here you go…now can you see?"

"Yes! It looks so pretty, Netherlands! I can't believe that we're actually going to live there now!" She smiled at him.

Netherlands grimaced on the inside. _Do I really have to tell her now? _The truth was, he never told Amsterdam what was really going to happen. But seeing her so happy, he decided to let the idea slide. _She'll find out eventually, by herself._

_Moments later, on Manhattan Island_

"Look, Netherlands! All the trees! And birds! And the clear sky! With the clear water! We're going to love it here, I just know it!" Amsterdam was jumping around gleefully in the sand. Her owner was helping his citizens unload. "Hey, Netherlands? What's in those trees?" She pointed to the rustling plants. Seconds later, a baby boy, younger than Amsterdam, came crawling out.

"Huh, what is it now?" The smoker asked irritably. He was annoyed, because it was soon to be time for him to depart and leave her. But when he saw a Native American infant frolicking around with his possession, he immediately dropped the box he was carrying in shock. "Amsterdam, who is that?"

"I don't know his name, but it's a baby! Netherlands, can we keep him?" She tried to lift up the baby, but he proved to be too heavy for her arms to carry, and they both toppled down. The infant began to cry.

"I don't know…you're both too young. And-" Netherlands was blocked by Amsterdam from continuing.

"I can handle it! When you have to find other colonies, he'll be my playmate!" The brunette pouted.

"Well…" _At least she won't be lonely. _"I guess he can live in your house to keep you company."

"Yay! Thank you, Netherlands!" She ran up to him, demanding a hug. Instead, he just bent down and patted the girl on the head affectionately.

"Since he's your responsibility now, I want you to both look out for each other," Netherlands coughed suggestively, then stared at his charge directly in the eye, "promise me that you'll be a good colony. Otherwise, I'll-"

"-have to hurt you. I know, I know," Amsterdam smiled at him, "but you never had to."

"Oh! By they way…my boss needed me to give this to you," the spiked haired brunette pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of his longcoat. Netherlands began to read it, in a mock gruff voice, "I hereby declare that this colony," he made an indication to Amsterdam, "be named New Netherland in honour of its founding country, Netherlands."

"Isn't that kind of weird that we have the same name now, Netherlands?" The child was confused, or at least, her face showed it. Secretly, she was thrilled to be named after her master.

"Then I'll call you…" he thought for awhile before answering, "Esther."

"Why Est-her?" She sounded out the foreign name on her lips. It was definitely an odd name for her to have.

"You'll find out soon enough. Which reminds me, don't you have a baby to care for?" He pointed to the still crying infant.

"Wah! I'm so sorry, Netherlands! Please don't hurt me!" The girl, now called Esther, began to bawl as well, in panic. But then she ran to the crying baby and attempted to shush him. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. I'm going to buy you a…"

As she sang softly, Netherlands took his chance to leave. He made his way to the makeshift dock and boarded the ship. "Alright, men, change of plans. I'd prefer if we'd depart right now," he commanded the crew. When he heard them grumble under their breaths, he shouted, "I'll beat you all up if you don't obey!"

From the shore, Esther looked up, after soothing the baby to sleep. And apparently after hearing the commotion from Netherlands's boat. "Where is he going? Netherlands!" After realizing that he had to leave her, tears streamed down her face in sadness. "I thought that we were going to live here…together…"

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Hetalia fanfic. I know it's a bit confusing, but things will clear up as the story progresses.

Though, just to clarify several ideas in the story:

1) Philippines and Mexico are not canon, so they're mine. As OCs, obviously.

2) Also the boroughs and New York.

3) As the countries call each other by their country name, not by given human names, this is different in New York. I read somewhere that it's common practice to refer to a person by their first or last name, even if they have title or status (eg: Ms. Linda Williams becomes Linda) in said state. For some, this is disrespectful (for the mentioned state); for others, this is the norm (the boroughs).

4) Hetalia Archives state that Netherlands is a world-dominating type who likes young women (Lolita complex). Since he's a minor character, appearing here and there in the canon Hetalia, I decided to expand on that. He's got a soft spot for the young New York, she being a cute little girl. He's always ready to fight (stated from Hetalia Archives), but he likes to kid around with her, as well. From my story, he's shown to be clearly upset at leaving her, vice versa. They had a close relationship, plain and simple. 'Had' means something is amidst in current settings, hehe…

5) In 1609, Henry Hudson explored the East coast what we call today USA. This was also when the colony of New Netherland was established.

6) Esther was the Jewish queen in the Old Testament. Her story is renowned. She sacrifices herself to save her people, in a nutshell. But that's not why the name's there! Esther also means "star". And I combined Amsterdam and Netherland in a way…

7) I wrote this story somehow reflecting the first episode of Hetalia. World conference, then some back history (like Chibitalia).

8) The oil spill is serious business, folks. But here, it's satire.

9) I kept some nicknames and phrases because I liked them.

10) New York was nicknamed Amsterdam because she resided there. As an adult, she lives in Albany. See the similarity? (Hint: Capitals of state/country)

11) Hetalia is not historically-accurate, and therefore, neither is my story. Some elements, though, are, if you notice.

I apologize for any OOC-ness and the like, such as grammar.

Happy reading! Please review, as well!

~Unknown Souldreamer


End file.
